herofandomcom-20200223-history
She-Hulk
|origin = The Savage She-Hulk #1: The She-Hulk Lives '' |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Sun bathing. Doing photo shoots. |goals = Defeat villains and fight crime. |family = |friends = |enemies = Doctor Doom, Headmen, Ralphie Hutchins, Man-Elephant, Mandarin, Red Skull, Red Hulk, Hydra, Titania, Xemnu the Titan, Thanos, X-Men (formerly) |type of hero = Mutated Superheroine}} She-Hulk (real name Jennifer Susan Walters) is a recurring heroine found in various Marvel media. She is found to be a skilled lawyer and she is often a member of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, and is the Hulk's biological cousin. She will have a upcoming titular tv series on Disney+ in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Background Jennifer Walters was originally a lawyer who was injured in a shooting resulting from gangland violence. When her doctors determined she was in need of a blood transfusion to survive they contacted her cousin Bruce Banner to be a donor. Bruce Banner had trepidations about donating as he was hiding his identity as the Hulk and feared what his blood might do to Jennifer but with no other living relatives Bruce was literally the only person with compatible blood to save Jennifer without complications. With Jennifer's life at stake Bruce decided to risk it, hoping that his condition was not transferable. Once the transfer was complete there seemed to be no initial complications and Jennifer was brought out of critical condition. When Jennifer lost her temper though she became a great green hulk just like her cousin and blacked out during her initial transformation only remembering bits and pieces of her time as the She-Hulk. When the situation confirmed to Bruce's fears he revealed to her who he was and what had happened leaving her to deal with being the She-Hulk. Bruce had hoped his gamma fueled mutation was not transferable on a genetic level and theorized Jennifer would only experience a lesser version of his Hulk transformation if anything and was deeply remorseful to see that he was wrong and Jennifer would go through the exact same transformations as he had. Despite the apparent drama and seriousness of the situation, Jennifer, in short order found that after she had a chance to adjust to the initial trauma of the change she could actually remain in control of her mental faculties while in her Hulk state, unlike Bruce at the time. Over time Jennifer became more and more accustomed to the transformation and even learned how to trigger it. Soon Jennifer was intentionally assuming and staying in her hulk form just for convenience sake and using her power to fight crime and prevent anyone else from becoming a casualty of crime as she nearly was. Biography Early Life Jennifer Susan Walters was born in Los Angeles, California to Sheriff Morris Walters and Elaine Banner, and was raised in LA. Growing up, she had little confidence, but would visit her cousin Bruce Banner in the summers during their childhood. She would help him escape from his father's abuse, spending hours in a public library and sometimes spent the night there. Becoming She-Hulk One day, Jennifer was wounded by agents of crime boss Nicholas Trask, as she had been defending a gangster to turn in evidence of Trask's crimes. Bruce was in town when this happened, and broke into a doctor's office to treat her wounds. Realizing that she was going to die, Bruce gave her a transfusion of his own blood since there no other supplies in the moment. Afterward, Bruce took her to a local hospital, but had to transform into the Hulk and flee when he was a suspect in Jennifer's attack. Trask's thugs attempted another hit on Jennifer, causing Bruce's blood to active the gamma radiation, turning her green and increasing her size and strength. The thugs were surprised, calling her "She-Hulk", and she trapped the thugs for the police to find them. After defeating the thugs and the emergency over, Jennifer reverted back to normal. Powers and Abilities She has superhuman strength, speed, and can break the fourth wall, much like Deadpool. She also seems to be quite athletic. Like the Hulk, She-Hulk gets stronger the angrier she gets with no upwards limit seen for her strength capacity, however since she remains in control of her mind during her hulk state she reaches such levels far less easily than the classical, instinct governed, Incredible Hulk. Her other powers of superhuman speed, regeneration healing factor, super leaps, reflexes, and invulnerability can potentially reach limitless levels. Personality Jenny originally faced major rage issues brought on by her transformation and was predisposed toward violence but soon was able to get a grip of her self to the point where her temper was completely in her control. As a result of her exercise over her temper triggered powers, Jenny has become very light-hearted, though she often hides behind a sarcastic demeanor as well. Jenny tried for years to help Bruce get control of his temper too but, with his powers far more temperamental than hers, she wasn't able to do much more than help him delay his fits of rage. Jenny maintains a deep sense of responsibility to help those around her but does not view that as being a reason to impede her day-to-day activities and spends many parts of the day she is not at work or on patrol at the beach or getting spa treatments entirely as her She-Hulk alter-ego, to the point where she rarely feels any need to revert to her original human form. Gallery she_hulk_vol_2_1_textless.jpg Shew_hulk_deadpool_40.jpg e0d880a8fc2f702cb8763ca834c3ac3e75d33d3b_hq.jpg A-Force -2 (9).jpg A-Force -3 (10).jpg A-Force -3 (15).jpg A-Force -3 (16).jpg A-Force -3 (17).jpg A-Force -4 (18).jpg Aforce63.jpg Variant-cover-art-for-marvels-a-force-1-and-comic-preview2.jpg Trivia *Placed 88th greatest comic book her of all time by IGN. *Ranked 18th on IGN's list of "The Top 50 Avengers". *Ranked 11th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. *Ranked 18th greatest Marvel Comics character by Comic Book Resources. *Ranked 104th greatest comic book character of all time by Wizard magazine. *Tony Stark and Sam Wilson consider her a Beta Level threat. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Alter-Ego Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Selfless Category:Gentle Giants Category:Brutes Category:Avengers Members Category:Comic Relief Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Mutated Category:Martial Artists Category:Sidekicks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Officials Category:Rescuers Category:Self-Aware Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Legacy Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lawful Good Category:Famous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Counterparts Category:Dreaded Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Superheroes Category:Defectors Category:Warriors Category:Obsessed Category:Bond Protector Category:Lethal Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Feminists Category:Optimists